Ein guter Todesser
by yoho
Summary: Doch“, sagte Hermine. Ich hab seinen Arm gesehen. Ich hab aber auch den Leuten zugehört. Der Mann ist so gefährlich wie Plumpudding. Die wollen ihn als Bürgermeister wieder haben.“ - Das geht nicht“, sagte Ron, es darf keine guten Todesser geben.“


Title: Ein guter Todesser

Author: Yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Achtung: die Handlung stützt sich nicht in allen Details auf die Buchvorlagen. Und die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt!!!

Teaser: „Doch", sagte Hermine. „Ich hab seinen Arm gesehen. Ich hab aber auch die Geschichten der Leute hier gehört. Demnach ist der Mann in etwa so gefährlich wie Plumpudding. Die wollen ihn als Bürgermeister wieder haben." - „Das geht nicht", sagte Ron, „es darf keine guten Todesser geben."

Authors Note: Nach einigen wilden Jahren als Mitarbeiter des Aurorenbüros teilen sich Hermine und Harry die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung in Hogwarts. Besonders aufregend ist das nicht. Doch auf der Abschlussfeier für ihre siebte Klasse begegnet Hermine plötzlich einem Gespenst aus ihrer Vergangenheit.

Danke an fee-morgana für das Lektorat.

Disclaimer: Der Plot ist meiner. Das Hogwarts-Universum mit alle seinen Figuren gehört JKR.

_Me and the devil_

_Walking side by side …_

_Gil Scott-Heron (amerikanischer Musiker und Dichter)_

**Ein guter Todesser**

„Miss Granger?"

Hermine betrachtete mit einem prüfenden Blick den Mann, der sie nach der Abschlussfeier für ihre siebte Klasse angesprochen hatte. Das Gesicht kam ihr bekannt vor. Aber so viel sie auch überlegte, ihr fiel nicht ein, wo sie ihn schon mal gesehen hatte oder wie er hieß.

„Sie erinnern sich nicht?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich vermute, es ist schon etwas länger her."

Der Mann nickte: „Zehn Jahre sind es bald. Entschuldigung, ich sollte mich dann wohl vorstellen: Ich bin Edgar Cole, Matthews Vater."

Hermine erforschte verzweifelt die hintersten Winkel ihres Gedächtnisses. Matthew Cole war Schulsprecher und einer ihrer Schüler aus der Abschlussklasse. Aber Cole war ein Allerweltsname.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte sie. „Ich kenne ihr Gesicht. Aber ihr Name sagt mir nichts. Vor zehn Jahren? Das war gegen Ende des Krieges. Wo haben wir uns getroffen?"

Der Mann lächelte; vielleicht als Reaktion auf ihre Ehrlichkeit. „In Portnaguran. Äußere Hebriden."

Hermine wurde blass und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Plötzlich wusste sie wieder, wo sie dieses freundliche Gesicht schon mal gesehen hatte.

Der Mann hatte ihre Bestürzung bemerkt. Er führte sie zu einem Stuhl, drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt auf die Sitzfläche und brachte ihr ein Glas Wasser. Hermine nahm einen großen Schluck.

„Sie haben überlebt?", fragte sie mit heiserer Stimme.

„Ja, ich hatte gütige Richter. Sie haben den Zeugen geglaubt, die sich für mich eingesetzt haben. Deshalb durfte ich am Leben bleiben. Ich bin dann mit der ersten Amnestiewelle nach dem Krieg wieder frei gekommen."

Hermine schluckte. Dann murmelte sie: „Es tut mir so leid."

„Es braucht ihnen nicht Leid zu tun. Es war nicht Ihr Fehler. Ich war derjenige, der auf der falschen Seite stand."

Hermine dachte an die Zeit, wenige Monate vor Voldemorts Tod zurück.

Sie hatte sich mit Harry und Ron einer Einsatzgruppe des Ordens angeschlossen, die den Auftrag hatte, den letzten Ort auf den Äußeren Hebriden zu erobern, der noch zu Voldemorts Einflusssphäre gehörte.

Zu ihrer Überraschung waren sie auf keinerlei Widerstand gestoßen. Voldemorts Statthalter hatte beim Anblick seiner an Anzahl weit überlegenen Gegner den Ort kampflos übergeben. Sie hatten den Mann festgenommen und im Keller des Rathauses eingesperrt.

Die Ordensleute wurden direkt zu einem neuen Einsatz auf dem Festland gerufen. Das Trio blieb alleine zurück. Doch kaum, dass sie es sich in der Amtsstube des Rathauses gemütlich gemacht hatten, drängten die Dorfbewohner durch die Tür. Sie forderten die Freilassung von Voldemorts Statthalter. Der Mann habe ihnen nichts getan. Er habe sie sogar beschützt. Er sei ein guter Todesser.

Die drei mussten die Leute am Ende mit gezückten Zauberstäben zurückdrängen. Als sie Türen und Fenster versiegelt hatten, ließen sich Ron und Hermine schwer atmend in ein großes Ledersofa neben dem Ofen fallen ...

_Hermine fand als erste die Sprache wieder: „Scheiße, ich hab doch tatsächlich gedacht, die gehen auf uns los."_

_Harry schwang sich mit dem Hintern auf einen Schreibtisch: „Da hat auch nicht mehr viel gefehlt."_

„_Puh!", sagte Hermine. „Was machen wir jetzt? Ich finde ja auch nicht gerade, dass der Typ gefährlich aussieht."_

„_Er ist ein Todesser", sagte Harry. „Hast du nicht seinen Arm gesehen?"_

„_Doch", sagte Hermine. „Ich hab seinen Arm gesehen. Ich hab aber auch die Geschichten der Leute hier gehört. Demnach ist der Mann in etwa so gefährlich wie Plumpudding. Die wollen ihn nicht nur befreien. Die wollen ihn als Bürgermeister wieder haben."_

„_Das geht nicht", sagte Ron._

_Harry und Hermine sahen ihn erstaunt an. _

„_Wieso geht das nicht?", fragte Harry._

_Ron dachte einen Moment nach, um die richtigen Worte zu finden: „Es darf keine guten Todesser geben."_

„_Warum nicht?", wollte Harry wissen._

„_Weil die Leute aufhören werden gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, wenn sich herumspricht, dass nicht alle Todesser Schurken sind. Das würde den Widerstand schwächen. Und deshalb darf es keine guten Todesser geben."_

„_Und was schlägst du vor?", fragte Hermine._

_Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das übliche Verfahren. Der Orden stellt ihn vor ein Kriegsgericht."_

_Hermine war aufgestanden und lief im Zimmer umher: „Das Kriegsgericht verurteilt die meisten Gefangenen zum Tode."_

„_Er ist ein Todesser", beharrte Ron. _

_Hermine starrte jetzt aus dem Fenster. „Das können wir doch nicht machen", sagte sie leise._

„_Wir müssen es machen", sagte Ron. _

_Sie drehte sich mit einem Ruck um: „Wir sind alle müde. Es war ein langer Tag. Wir sollten darüber schlafen." _

_Aber sie hatte nicht geschlafen, sondern den größten Teil der Nacht gegrübelt und mit Harry diskutiert. Und sie war überhaupt nicht überzeugt das Richtige zu tun, als sie am nächsten Morgen zustimmte, dass Ron den Mann ins nächstgelegene Gefangenenlager des Ordens bringen sollte. _

„Geht es wieder?", fragte die Stimme von Edgar Cole und brachte Hermine in die Gegenwart zurück. „Wollen wir etwas an die frische Luft?"

Hermine nickte und folgte dem Mann nach draußen. Sie setzten sich auf die Eingangsstufen vor dem Portal.

„Wissen sie was", sagte Edgar Cole. „Ich bin Ihnen und Ihren Freunden sogar dankbar. Wer weiß, was aus mir geworden wäre, wenn ihr mich nicht festgenommen hättet. Ich hatte bis dahin niemanden getötet. Aber irgendwann wäre der Moment gekommen. Und wenn ich mich geweigert hätte, dann wäre das mein Tod gewesen. Und der Tod meiner Familie. Voldemort kannte bei Befehlsverweigerung keine Gnade."

„Trotzdem", sagte Hermine. „Es war nicht richtig, Sie auszuliefern."

Edgar Cole seufzte: „Ist in einem Krieg überhaupt irgendetwas richtig?"

Hermine betrachtete die grauhaarige Gestalt neben sich: „Sie sind ein kluger Mann. Wie sind Sie ein Todesser geworden?"

Cole zuckte mit den Schultern: „Die Familientradition, würde ich sagen. Und Denkfaulheit. Ich war es nicht gewohnt, die Ansichten der Sippschaft in Frage zu stellen. Das kam erst, als es schon zu spät war."

„Und heute?", fragte Hermine.

Edgar Cole lachte und es lag eine Spur Bitterkeit darin: „Meine Frau hat sich, nachdem ich aus der Gefangenschaft entlassen wurde, von mir getrennt und meine Verwandten wollen nichts mehr von mir wissen. Immerhin sind die Kinder bei mir geblieben. Sie sind anders aufgewachsen. Sie haben auf Hogwarts mitbekommen, wie plötzlich alle in ihrer Umgebung anfingen, frei zu denken. Ohne Rücksicht auf ihre Herkunft oder ihre Hauszugehörigkeit. Matthew war in Slytherin."

„Ich weiß", sagte Hermine und lächelte. „Er war nie ein Musterschüler. Trotzdem wurde er als Schulsprecher gewählt. Aber ohne ihren Einfluss, wäre er vielleicht ganz anders geworden."

„Und ohne den Kampf des Ordens, wäre es ihm nie möglich gewesen, anders zu sein", sagte der Mann neben ihr.

Jemand tippte Hermine auf die Schulter und sie sah sich um. Harry stand hinter ihr. „Ich komm gleich wieder rein", sagte sie.

Harry wandte sich ab und verschwand im Gebäude.

„Sie sind zusammen geblieben?", fragte Edgar Cole und sah Harry nach.

Hermine nickte.

„Ich hab wieder geheiratet." Edgar Cole schob den Ärmel hoch, so dass man das Trauungsband sehen konnte. „Der Preis für die Scheidung von meiner Ex-Frau war allerdings, dass sie das Familienvermögen bekommt. Jetzt sind wir zwar arm, aber ich kann morgens in den Spiegel sehen, ohne dass mir übel wird."

Sie schwiegen beide.

„Warum erzählen Sie mir das?", fragte Hermine.

Edgar Cole lächelte: „Weil ich nicht möchte, dass Sie ein schlechtes Gewissen haben."

Die beiden standen fast gleichzeitig auf. „Harry wartet auf mich", sagte Hermine.

Sie sahen sich verlegen an. Schließlich drückte Hermine den Mann kurz an sich. Dann wandte sie sich um und ging zurück in die Schule.

Sie fand Harry am Buffet. „Ich wollte dich nur rein holen, bevor alles aufgegessen ist", sagte er. „Was ist los? Du hast ja ganz feuchte Augen."

„Ich hab gerade mit einem Todesser geredet", sagte sie.

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich und er blickte wild um sich. Er konnte den Mann, der auf der Treppe neben Hermine gesessen hatte, jedoch nicht finden.

„Keine Angst", sagte sie und legte Harry beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Er ist ein guter Todesser."


End file.
